The End of Hansel
by kakonoyume
Summary: An Evillious fanfiction that is completely non-canon. Takes place in Lucifenia, around EC610, if I'm not wrong. Lightly based on 五番目のピエロ by Mothy. In case you're not familiar with Mothy's works: Kagamine Len as Lemy Abelard [Pierrot], GUMI as Gumillia [Sniper]. Warning: Character death. Picture belongs to 碧茶. Enjoy.
1. The Last Memories of Lemy Abelard

_**Warning: Character Death **(pretty obvious given the title)_

* * *

The young boy rushed down the quiet street. Few were awake in the early hours of the morning. His gaudy red costume was a contrast against the gloom of the morning mist, making him an easy target. Blonde hair matted with sweat got in the way of his vision. He stumbled.

He made a sharp turn to his left. The bells on his hat would have jingled if they had not been silenced.

"Shit!" He cussed under his breath. Staring at the wall before him, he frantically searched for a way out. A boy of his stature could not possibly scale a wall that high. Somewhere off, the church bells chimed.

Five chimes.

Fifth.

Santa would be mad that I'm late, he thought. Hoping that he would be able to escape, he turned around just as his pursuer reached him. Her grey outfit kept her almost hidden in the mist. A moment of silence. They stared at each other, then she took a step forward with a Cheshire cat smile on her face. She cocked her revolver.

"Hello, Pierrot."

"Sniper." He acknowledged her with a curt nod unlike those of his age. He remained expressionless, but in his head, he screamed. _You know my real name! I'm not Pierrot!_ His knife was raised as though such a weapon could protect him from a gunshot.

If it was possible, the girl grinned even wider. She waved her revolver around in a carefree manner, swinging it. "Fine weather, isn't it? It's too bad-"

"Are you under the Magician?" He cut her off.

She stopped. Her mind wandered to the pink-haired sorceress. She bit her lip. Where did her loyalties lie?

"...Yes." Her voice came out as a tiny whisper.

"Ah, I see. Then there's no need to say anything." He closed his eyes and let his dagger drop.

Rain started pouring down, as if the sky itself was crying.

"Goodbye."

"...Goodbye, Lemy."

A gunshot was heard. Then, all was no more.

* * *

_This is actually a crack fanfiction I wrote for Lemy's birthday (June 3rd!) I'm much better at short stories, ahahaha... There might be an epilogue if I decide to post it. owo Also, for those who were reading my (now deleted) Servant of Evil ff... I APOLOGISE AND I PROMISE YOU I'LL REWRITE IT! ...No promises on when, though. It's a busy year for me. Sorry!_

_Well I hope you've enjoyed this. A little R&R please? w Critiques are much appreciated!_

_Thank you for reading!_

_-Amaya_

_P.S. Tenshi if you're reading this, whoops I decided to post it afterall._


	2. Farewell for Two

_So I decided to write this after all... It's a bit of a Kuroshitsuji/Evillious crossover, though._

* * *

The church was rather empty. A small group of people stood near the coffin.

Blonde hair, a white suit. The boy looked like a doll. A gold rose was tucked beneath his hands and his hair was arranged perfectly. Too perfectly, as if to hide a wound.

He didn't have many friends. All his life, he was devoted to his mother. But the woman did not shed a single tear for him as the funeral progressed.

The door slammed open. Everyone looked up. Who would interrupt a funeral like this?

The girl strode down the aisle, a place that should have been decked with flowers celebrating the union of two, instead of mourning the loss of one. Her green hair was tied back into a loose ponytail, despite its short length.

A red cape fluttered behind her as she made her way to the front. She approached the coffin without hesitation.

"Lemy... The white... it doesn't suit you," she smiled at the boy, who laid as if asleep. It was the smile of one who had lost their light.

"What suits you more is red," she took a deep breath. "The red of blood, of passion." With a flourish, she draped the cape across his shoulders. She sighed.

"It must be lonely... Don't worry, I'll be with you soon." She closed her eyes and smiled. The audience watched in shock as she raised her revolver to her own temple.

"See you soon, my love."

_BANG._  
_

Not far off, a pink-haired lady stood in the shadows, shaking her head.

"Love, how foolish." She turned on her heel and stormed out with an expression that could only be described as scorn.

* * *

_I have plans for another chapter, though it's just the first one from Gumillia(Sniper)'s point of view. I just wanted to show what she felt during that... This is just a crack pairing, by the way. _

_About the "hair hiding wound" thing, I know that Lemy was shot in the chest, but I wanted something there... I don't know. Maybe Gumillia shot another shot because she was told to make sure that he is dead? Who knows._

_Thanks for reading! R&R very appreciated, constructive criticism is always welcome! _

_-Amaya_


	3. The Apology of a Nobody

_Last one for this fanfiction. This is the first chapter from Gumillia(Sniper)'s point of view._

* * *

_"Gumillia, I need you to do something."_

That voice echoed in her mind as she ran along, avoiding the puddles on the cobblestone street. The morning mist was damp against her skin. The conversation from the night before kept replaying in her head. She tried to get rid of it, but she couldn't. Why him...?

Her target made a turn, disappearing around a corner. His red outfit contrasted the otherwise colourless, cheerless morning. She paused. Did she really want to do this? Was this really necessary?

She heard him curse. _Probably a dead end_, she thought. Somewhere off, the church bells chimed.

Five chimes.

His hour.

She took a deep breath and plastered a smile on her face. She wouldn't let him see her weak side, not with what she was about to do. She approached him just as he turned around, her shoes strangely silent on the ground. She raised her revolver.

"Hello, Pierrot." It felt strange, calling him that. After all, they were definitely closer than that. She couldn't look him in the eyes.

He greeted her with a curt nod. "Sniper." She almost cringed at the cold, distant tone of his voice. It was as if he didn't care... He had his knife raised.

"Fine weather, isn't it? It's too bad..."

She waved her revolver around like she couldn't care less, but she could hear her voice falter. She could feel the dread in her heart. It was an act. It was a lie.

"Are you under the Magician?"

She stopped short. He had cut straight to the point, and he was right, too. The short conversation from the night before resurfaced in her mind.

_"Gumillia, I need you to do something."_

_"What is it?"_

_"I need you to get rid of-"_

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She had been following the sorceress for almost a century... Surely... Surely she had some kind of loyalty towards her? The sorceress was not only her mentor, she was also the one who gave her this freedom. The one who, in a sense, showed her the world. But... She bit her lip. But nothing. She tried to steel her resolution.

"Y-yes." She choked out, her voice barely audible. She was torn. Either choices would result in her betraying someone... What could she do? _I-_

"Ah, I see... then there's no need to say anything else." She looked up and stared at him. His light smile, his closed eyes... How could he look so content? He let his knife drop.

"Goodbye then, Sniper."

Raindrops fell. Tears began to flow down her cheeks.

"Goodbye, Lemy."

_I'm sorry._

* * *

_I wrote this in school today because it was a very boring day and I really had nothing better to do. It seems that this one is much longer. Maybe because Gumillia has a lot going on in her mind? I titled this "the Apology of a Nobody" because of this headcanon I came up with when I first started with Last Memories. I don't think Santa actually cared about her, and she also felt that after joining the Pere Noel, Elluka started neglecting her. Since the only people she actually knew didn't care for her, she became sort of a 'nobody' I suppose._

_I also realised that I seem to have written Elluka as a tsundere... The last line from Farewell for Two ("Love, how foolish.") made her seem that she despised it, but what I think she truly felt was sadness. To me, Gumillia was the first person she had as a 'friend' in a very long time. But just because of something she had her do, she lost her only friend._

_...What a spam of headcanons about this story. Well, this is somewhat of a clarification, considering how I'm really going to end it here. I hope you've enjoyed this short story, reviews will be much appreciated! (Constructive criticism is also welcome!)_

_Once again, thank you for reading!_

_-Amaya_


End file.
